


Lovers Forever

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Samifer Love Week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is day two of Samifer Love Week. My next two and the last were headcanons so there will be three posts missing.</p><p>//</p><p>Just a neat lil' poem I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Forever

Cold fingertips entwined with warm ones.  
Slowly pulling apart to roam cream and tan fields of skin,  
mapping out dips and curves and bumps.  
Loving each one  
with tender kisses and a gentle scrape of teeth.  
Hot bodies intimately dancing.  
Euphoria dripping down every vein.  
Hazy minds and a litany of praises,  
_Doing so good, Sam._  
_You feel so good, Luci._  
Each phrase like a prayer despite the devil in both of them.  
_You're amazing._  
More and more and more  
until their hearts burst and their bodies tremble.  
_I love you._  
_I love you, too._  
Contented lovers wrapped together  
in a sea of blankets made of devotion  
and promises of forever.


End file.
